


Kiss With a Fist

by miasnape



Category: Common Law
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miasnape/pseuds/miasnape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You hit me once, I hit you back" - why Wes and Travis need couples' therapy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss With a Fist

  


  


[Kiss with a Fist](http://vimeo.com/45735648) from [Mia Connor](http://vimeo.com/user1925075) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).

**Author's Note:**

> Music by Florence + the Machine  
> Footage from Common Law, episodes 1x01 1x04 and 1x07  
> Alternate link [here on Youtube.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sDNXrXbrSRE)


End file.
